disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 116
Plot Summary Kermit is tired right after doing the previous episode so Scooter decides to let him sleep in for a bit and have Walter be the substitute host for their show and their guest star, Taylor Lautner agrees with him. Cold Opening Guest Star's dressing room: Scooter knocks on Taylor Lautner's dressing room door 5 times and tells him 27 2nds 'til curtain and Taylor agrees with him. The All-New Muppet Show theme song: Gonzo's bugle imitates a werewolf howling Onstage: Walter is the substitute host for their show and Scooter tells the audience if they're wondering where Kermit is. He tells them that Kermit was tired right after doing the previous episode so they decided to let him sleep in for a bit. Opening Musical Number: Gonzo and Fozzie sing I Will Always Love You. Statler comments to Waldorf that this classic song brings back the late Whitney Houston's memories and Waldorf comments to Statler that her heavenly spirit will always live on in their hearts and minds. Bear on Patrol sketch number: Chip is framed for littering, but he claims to Patrol Bear and Officer Hogthrob that he didn't do it. Waldorf comments to Statler that Chip always knew how to throw his trash litter away and Statler comments to Waldorf that he's never a litter bug. Talk Spot: Walter, Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter, Skeeter and Rowlf speak with Taylor about what board games they like to play over the weekends. The Swedish Chef sketch number: The Swedish Chef makes a chocolate fudge cake and when he takes it outta the oven and puts chocolate frosting on it, it comes to life and says to him, "Hey, thanks for frostin' me here." Statler comments to Waldorf that the Swedish Chef sure is good with those baking pans and Waldorf comments to Statler just as soon as he learns how to bake with them. Pigs in Space sketch number: Dr. Strangepork has just finished his new invention: The Automatic Trash Can. Statler comments to Waldorf that the Automatic Trash Can reminds him of a classic Muppet Labs sketch number with the Automatic Waste Basket and Waldorf comments to Statler that those space pigs sure know how to keep the Swine Trek nice and clean. Veterinarian's Hospital sketch number: Johnny as the patient Muppet News Flash: The Newsman reports about an invasion of 6 vampire clowns, but when 6 Muppet vampire clowns barge right in, the Newsman ducks down for cover and the vampire clowns make their leave. Muppet Labs sketch number: Bunsen and Beaker test out their new invention: the Dance off Helmet which causes Beaker to go crazy and begin dancing it off all over the place. Waldorf comments to Statler that he used to have disco fever back in those years and Statler comments to Waldorf that he enjoyed country rock music himself. Closing musical number: Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo and Link Hogthrob sing My Girl. Back onstage: Fozzie, Gonzo, Robin, Bean, Rowlf, Scooter, Skeeter, Clifford, Walter and the Muppet friends welcome Taylor onstage and he thanks them for having him on their show tonight. Kermit is now awake and finished with his beauty rest and he thanks Walter for being the substitute host for their show and Walter is very appreciated and never disappointed with him. Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Uncle Deadly, Floyd, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Dr. Strangepork, Blind Pew, Calico, Thog, Droop, Ernest Pleth, 80s Robot, Robin, Jerry Caricature (tribute Muppet caricature) and Camilla (voices, succeeding with 1 character from Steve Whitmire, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself, 1 character from both the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 7 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) * Billy Barkhurst as Gil, Captain Pighead, Murray and Flash (voices, succeeding from Steve Whitmire and taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Frank Caricature (Muppet Caricature), Sam, Thig, George and Marvin Suggs (voices, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Bunsen, Bill, Waldorf, Randy, Chip and the Talking Chocolate Fudge Cake (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson respectively) * Bill Barretta as Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Pepe, Link Hogthrob, Johnny, Croaker, Bubba, Howard Tubman, Jim Caricature (tribute Muppet caricature) Ernst Stavros Grouper, Behemoth, Beautiful Day Monster and Dr. Teeth (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Jim Henson himself) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Bobby Benson, Beaker, Wayne, Sal, Richard Caricature (tribute Muppet caricature) Wander McMooch, and Mildred Huxtetter (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Richard Hunt respectively) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Afghan Hound (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker respectively) * Ryan Dillon as Clifford (voice, succeeding from Kevin Clash respectively) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Rizzo, Statler, Flash, Cockatoo, the Newsman and Gloria Efstan (voices, succeeding with 4 characters from Steve Whitmire and taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt respectively) * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) * Kathryn Mullen as Jill (voice) * Julianne Buescher as Denise and Yolanda (voices) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig and Doris (voices) Transcript ''The All-New Muppet Show''/Episode 116 transcript Category:Episodes of The All-New Muppet Show